


Apathy

by haleysffnsocks (arctickchild)



Category: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctickchild/pseuds/haleysffnsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apathy is death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apathy

_Apathy is death._

She got the signal. The gravity wells were ready. The Mandalorians were in position.

She gave the order. _Activate the machine._ Let them suffer. Let them (die).

And then.

Mandalorian and Republic warships, all drawn together and crushed.

The screams, echoing through the Force. Wounding it. Wounding her connection to it.

She returns to the Jedi. Deaf. Blind. Broken.

She travels. Runs from it all. Lost. Alone. Numb.

She witnesses the ugliness of the universe. The anger. The pain.

The hate.

She becomes well acquainted with hate.

She hates Revan, who put her in that situation.. She hates the Zabrak who designed the machine. And she hates herself. More than anything. She forgives them.

She can't forgive herself.

So she shuts it out. The hate. The pain. The good. The bad. She shuts everything out.

And she wanders. Uncaring. Unfeeling. Unliving.

_Apathy is death._


End file.
